Beautiful Affliction
by AndaisLu
Summary: Aha! I have updated! AU. Two rival Japanese gangs fight for the title of being the ultimate Godfather. Out of this competitive war a forbidden love is forged between the leaders.
1. Prologue

**BEAUTIFUL AFFLICTION**

"_Love means nothing until it means everything_"

Authors Note: Ahahaha told you I was coming back ;p And yes this fic is an E/T, I'm hopeless I know. Actually, this story's my first E/T before I took down all my previous works. It was sooo bad, it had to undergo several revisions, with new characters placed in or removed from the plotline as well as change the fanfic title. Phew! Big thanks to my best friends Alanna and Brenda, as well as Sheila-chan aka **Akizuki Sai**for beta-reading this fic of mine. So here it is…the final product!

Synopsis: AU. Two rival Japanese gangs fight for the title of being the ultimate Godfather. Out of this competitive war a forbidden love is forged between the leaders and while new life is made, one is tragically snuffed out.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the CCS characters. I own the rest ;p

**Prologue: Hiiragizawa and Daidouji's History**

_BOOM! _

_BOOM!_

_BOOM! _

_Screeeech!_

…

…

_CRASH!_

These were the typical traffic noises that filled the Tokyo night air in the year 2357, where many gang lords of the cities competed against one another to become the ultimate godfather in their region.

Participating in this contest were two main competitors, the Sapphire Blades and Amethyst Wings, two organizations that held a grudge against one another for over three decades.

Amethyst Wings was lead by the disowned heiress of Daidouji Toys, Tomoyo Daidouji. She was only 16 when she began to drive her very own air speeder, which as everyone expected, scandalized her authoritarian mother.

From delicate and soft-hearted to tough and ruthless, Tomoyo did everything in her new power to get what she wanted.

Using her intelligence, attitude and even sex appeal, Tomoyo became known as the Murasaki-Hime, for having the most enchanting violet eyes ever seen on an 18-year old woman.

With an estate of her own at the heart of the Shinjuku District, Tomoyo's Amethyst Wings had the most elite of technology and members. All of them female and loyal to their big boss even if some of them were older than her.

With a quartet of black-clothed bodyguards, Murasaki-Hime made herself known everywhere in the districts of Tokyo, using her power and wealth to her advantage with other gangs and business dealings with the militia.

On Tomoyo's rare and sudden visits to the old manor in Tomoeda, her mother would always try and persuade her into finding a man in her life, fearing that her daughter will get into more trouble until she gets herself tied down. But the strong-spirited lass would always reply, "Men are a distraction, who needs them?"

Tomoyo does not need a man. She is going brilliantly on her own and does not feel lonely at all, because she is too busy working for the benefit of her sophisticated female gang.

And if ever there was a spot of solitude within her young heart, she would just burn it off either during a good kung fu workout in her estate's gym or at a midnight gauntlet where she would shoot any member that had in any way betrayed her.

Meanwhile, the other equally ruthless gang, the Sapphire Blades, was an all male gang lead by the Kori-Ou also known as Hiiragizawa Eriol. He received this trademark household name due to his cold personality towards his personnel except to his best friends.

Eriol too was enigmatic and had many girls lusting after his looks that also carried a seductive charm. Even when he was not even trying to be seductive, it was still a good bonus.

His father's famous lineage was said to be dated all the way back to the twentieth century, when the Yakuza also known as the Japanese Mafia, hid in secret, away from the then powerful Japanese government. But now things had changed.

No longer did the Yakuza have to hide; now they could branch out and take over. To show off his ancestry, Eriol had a huge tattoo penned entirely around his upper arm in a bronze gold colour.

The tattoo was designed as a large circle having the sun in the centre and the moon in the top left-hand corner with little Chinese characters placed on the outer rims.

He had this done when he was only nine-years-old, but like his grandfather always said till his dying day, 'Hiiragizawa's never cry. They are as firm as titanium.' Eriol remained strong during the long process.

Eriol's mother, who was of English descent, was part of a noble family who accumulated their wealth through their title as successful drug lords; the entire family was well known in the United Kingdom and would always bribe police forces in various countries.

The Kori-Ou had pulled away from his mother's family business, in order to stick with his father's more ruthless way of life, as it appealed to him greatly.

He always loved a challenge and one of them was becoming the leader of his own Yakuza.

The Sapphire Blades was good enough to be a challenge…at least it was better than dating a thirty-year-old woman.

He was only sixteen when a tall woman with waist-length copper hair managed to infiltrate his gang's estate within the Minato District, just to inform him of a lesser gang's quest on invading his estate.

The woman called herself 'Hi' and used to be part of a less powerful gang, but began to strive for power upon finding it within the Sapphire Blades. Charmed by her wit, Eriol allowed the older woman to stay in his estate, being the first and only woman to be part of his gang.

Later as they worked together, Eriol found out that the woman's name is Mizuki Kaho, whose family lived and worked in a shrine, until she got fed up of the simplicity and moved to the heart of Tokyo where true adventures lay.

Kaho became Eriol's first true love and there was more to it than physical affection. There was something deep and meaningful between them, or so Eriol thought, until Kaho cheated on him with a man closer to her by age.

While on a business trip in Italy, Kaho seduced the lord of a huge business, who became her new boy toy, dumping the shocked and shattered 16-year old Eriol over a simple two-letter word email from the lord's mansion.

_We're over_.

Now 19, Eriol was more cautious with things that were related to love and relied more on his lust than actually feeling from the soul.

So here is the story of two gangster leaders…both the same yet so different…nemesis to one another, eventually lover…this is their story.

Authors Note: All right, what did you think of it? I know its short, but it's only to give you background information for chapter 1. Oh yeah, my best friend Alanna did the editing on my grammar for this story so thanks fire head sister; p

Ok extra bits so you can understand…Earth in 2357 especially in Japan is very much a lawless society with the gangs ruling and the tattoo on Eriol's right upper arm is obviously the 'Clow' symbol.

And those sounds right at the beginning belong to the fighting air speeders flying around the tall skyscrapers...I hope you all know what an air speeder is...um think Star Wars Episode II, that vehicle Anakin Skywalker drove. That's an air speeder :D

**Translations**

Murasaki-Hime: Violet Princess

Kori-Ou: Ice King

Hi: Fire

Ok I think that's it, please review and tell me what you think :D Critical evaluation is accepted as long as you say something nice with it ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In the Zone**

Authors Note: Wow, a hit this fanfic has become and I'm actually updating this! lol!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any CCS character, damn shame though. They belong to CLAMP.

Within a hexagonal building where the pounding rhythm of dance music could be heard in all directions, hundreds of party goers danced the night away, some opting for the social circle, glasses of various alcoholic beverages in their hands.

In the centre of the dance floor, making a circle with her closest group of friends was the infamous Murasaki-Hime herself, Daidouji Tomoyo.

Wearing a violet halter-top and a black pleated mini along with her trademark knee-high nylon boots in dark purple, the young woman swung her arms high in the air, her whole body moving in time with the beat.

Upon her ears were silver hoop earrings and a black cuff around her left wrist. And with her ebony waves swaying wildly, Murasaki-Hime looked divine while ignoring the lust filled glances that were focused on her by several members of the opposite sex.

Many of them attempted to get a proper view of her rear end and daring cleavage. Tomoyo, however, had her eyes shut while she danced, oblivious to what the men were thinking.

Her best friend, Neu Dong noticed the admiring glances and giggled as she tapped the spinning Tomoyo on the shoulder.

"Yeah hun?" said Tomoyo, smiling at the Chinese girl.

"You are aware that the males inside this club are giving you desirous looks,"

Tomoyo merely flipped her long ebony hair over her shoulder, shrugging in reply.

"Yeah, so? Let them enjoy what they can't get," she stated simply.

"Damn straight," Tomoyo's Korean best friend, Jun Soon, shouted out, raising her hand in the air holding a bottle of Heineken and taking a generous swing out of it.

Tomoyo's Thai and Vietnamese friends giggled while continuing to dance to the pounding beat.

"So Tomoyo, how's the gang life flowing?" Neu asked swaying her hips rhythmically.

The Murasaki-Hime felt her body swell with pride.

"Absolutely brilliant, I'll soon have that Kori-Ou eating out of my bare hands," she smiled while continuing to sway her hips.

"Apparently, he's been putting up a good fight,"

"Yeah, he has," Tomoyo nodded swiftly pushing away a bold man who approached her.

Kulap Mongkut (the Thai girl) then said, wondering aloud unknowingly "I wonder if the Kori-Ou has gone all soft?"

Tomoyo scoffed before snickering.

"Hiiragizawa? Soft! Kullie, are you kidding me? Hiiragizawa Eriol is never soft, he's too much of a dickhead to take pity against me," she replied before smiling an evil grin. "And besides, I'd kill him if he went soft. If I want to be at the top I need to go beat the best".

Neu and Jun exchanged grins, having known their best friend since they learnt how to speak; they both knew Tomoyo hated an unfair fight.

The dance song soon shifted slightly as Tomoyo drank the last remnants of her vodka while cheering loudly.

"Woo-hoo! My favourite song!"

She then linked hands with Neu and the two danced back to back as a fast smooth beat blasted through the speakers.

At a nearby stall, people quickly bought different coloured glow sticks and rushed back to the dance floor as the beat becomes faster and more pounding.

A random partygoer decided to throw a purple glow stick to Tomoyo, who caught it with her free outstretched hand, before twirling it around her fingers like a baton.

Her four friends also had glow sticks, Neu had a necklace, Kulap and Jun wore circlets and Chi Nguyen (the Vietnamese girl) had several bracelets on both wrists. Still in their circle, the five young women now had lit up glow stick jewellery, the neon liquid radiating the various colours.

As the walls vibrated with the volume of the speakers, the large hexagonal nightclub slowly became rather restricted, with the number of dancers on the floor.

The club's caretakers then opened the small windows, drafts of cold air cooling the many hot, sweating bodies.

Tomoyo's long spiral hair rose up slightly as she spun around, swinging her arms in the air, the cold wind cooling down her bare back.

"Ah, thank god someone's opened the windows," she smiled, relieved.

Neu agreed with a nod, whistling in time with the music.

"Thank god there's at least one smart person in this joint," she said sarcastically, causing Tomoyo to laugh.

Out of the corner of her violet eyes, Tomoyo noticed a familiar cobalt-haired male figure with Prussian eyes, sitting at a table with two of his own friends. Frowning to herself, Tomoyo then turned back to her group of friends with a forced smile.

'_Hiiragizawa_,' she thought angrily.

Sitting at the table with the Kori-Ou were his friends, Li Syaoran from the powerful Li Clan in Hong Kong and Yamazaki Takashi, the joker of the Sapphire Blades.

Takashi, who had just winked at a young waitress passing by, turned to the young leader.

"Come on Eriol, let's get out there and pull a few ladies to dance with," he suggested while eyeing the dance floor for any young attractive women he could get his hands on.

Eriol merely stared at him before taking a gulp of his tequila, his Prussian eyes darkening. "Dance, Takashi? You know I don't dance."

Syaoran who was sitting on Eriol's right agreed.

"Yeah, remember when he tried to bust a move but it ended up looking shit? No offence" he said, casting a look on his best friend who merely rolled his eyes.

Takashi groaned, banging a fist on the table.

"Then why are we here!" he sighed.

"We're here because we're keeping an eye on the Murasaki-Hime" Syaoran replied for Eriol who shoved his hands into his pockets nodding.

Takashi sighed.

"B-o-r-i-n-g, BORING! I'm going to dance, so suck shit to the both of you," he huffed before standing up and walking to the dance floor.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm surprised at how serious he can be when it comes to business"

"I know, it scares me too," Eriol chuckled.

His Prussian eyes drifted back to the dance floor, his bangs masking some of his eyes as he eyed the dancing, curvy figure of Daidouji Tomoyo.

In an attempt to ignore the thought of the Kori-Ou possibly seeing her in her favourite nightclub B-BOP, Tomoyo closed her eyes listening to the music as she continued to dance wildly, while at the same time, a man's body began grinding against hers.

Feeling rather irritated, she snapped open her violet eyes before slamming her stilettos into the man's toes.

"You BITCH!" the man screamed painfully behind her.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes before pushing the man away and yelling out "Screw You Arsehole!"

She then heard a cheering sound and looked over her shoulder.

There, sitting with a proud smile on her face, Jun raised her second bottle of beer in the air.

"All hail the Murasaki-Hime!" she cheered, taking a generous swig out of the bottle. Tomoyo smirked, performing a mock curtsy before continuing to dance.

Eriol and Syaoran noticed the man who had been attacked limp over to the first aid cubicle.

The Li Clan leader winced. "That's got to hurt."

"Yeah, I think her boots are weapons themselves," said Eriol in agreement, causing both men to laugh.

Syaoran then scanned the crowd when he noticed a familiar figure. "Well, well, looks like Takashi got himself a girl."

Eriol followed the direction of Syaoran's finger before noticing their friend.

Takashi was dancing with a mahogany-hair young woman who had her hair into two pigtails, her hands lost in his short, black spiky hair while his arms were tight around her slim waist pressing upon the small of her back, the two of them looking as if they were moulded together somehow.

Eriol tilted his head sideways frowning. "She's not even attractive."

Syaoran laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So what's your type of girl?"

The Sapphire Blades leader rolled his eyes. "I don't fall for women so easily now."

Syaoran's smile dropped knowing his friend was referring to Huo.

He then went silent, cautious not to bring up the topic and watched his friend swallow down another gulp of tequila.

"Man I don't know how you can drink that stuff so easily" he sighed, folding his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Eriol merely shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it over time, no big deal" he said before leaning forward to remove his black leather overcoat.

Even with the windows opened, it was still quite stuffy inside B-BOP, and wearing a dark blue cord singlet; the Kori-Ou exposed part of his family's legendary symbol, located on his right toned upper arm.

Several women walking past saw the tattoo and gasped in awe before giggling and whispering to each other. Eriol paid them no attention as more of his layered bangs covered his Prussian eyes.

Back on the dance floor the last of the song played as the dancers continued to move with the beat.

On her arrival into the club, Tomoyo had tied back her long ebony waves with an elastic band, however, it was now back to flying free, each voluptuous wave swaying in the opposite direction whenever she moved. It was safe to say that the Murasaki-Hime was a killer in dancing.

As the song ended and everyone cheered, Tomoyo sighed, fanning herself with a hand.

"I'm going to get myself another drink!" she shouted to her friends over the deafening noise of the half-drunk crowd.

Neu nodded for the other three before Murasaki-Hime hopped off their small round platform and made her way to the bar. On the way, Tomoyo received lewd remarks coming from either the drunk or sober men. _Typical._

Leaning against the bench top of the bar, Tomoyo patiently waited, softly humming the song she had just danced to.

Moments later, the bartender approached her with a warm smile. "Another vodka, Murasaki-Hime?"

Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head. "Nah something different…hmm"

She looked at the variety of bottles.

Tilting her head, she then grinned "I'll just have a Poisoned Apple, Ichiro"

"One Poisoned Apple coming up, Hime" the man bowed before going off to prepare the martini for the Amethyst Wings leader.

As a new song came through the large speakers perched in the high corners of the B-BOP nightclub, her left foot now tapped on the oak woodened floor as 'Adelante' infused people sitting down to get up and dance like crazy.

Swaying her hips a bit, Tomoyo continued to wait, ignoring the one-liners she was receiving from the drunken men sitting at the bar.

Ichiro soon came back holding a martini glass. "One Poisoned Apple for the best catch in Tokyo."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes despite smiling before flipping two coins towards him. "Puh-lease Ichiro"

The man caught them before grinning and saluting.

"Thanks for that hun," Tomoyo said, blowing a kiss to him before walking back to the platform where her friends dominated.

With a Poisoned Apple martini in one hand, Tomoyo popped a cherry it into her pursed lips while continuing her walk to her dancing friends on the platform.

Jun looked over her shoulder to see Tomoyo walk up to them.

"Hey girls she's back!" she announced and the rest of the friends cheered as she helped the girl up back onto the platform.

"I see you skipped another vodka bottle and got a martini instead"

"Yup, but this ones a Poisoned Apple along with a hint of vanilla," Tomoyo grinned, chucking the stem of the eaten cherry over her head, which most likely landed on someone's head on the regular dance floor below her.Now trying to be careful in not spilling her martini, Tomoyo went back to swaying to the music while sipping her drink.

A young woman then kindly asked Syaoran to dance with her.

He cast a side-glance at Eriol who sighed, waving him away "Go on dance! I'll be fine."

The Li Clan leader nodded before heading towards the dance floor.

Eriol then had bought himself a bottle of vodka and took a swing of it. It was delicious despite the fact that the caramel taste remained in his tastebuds. Minutes later, he noticed a young woman approach him.

It was the friend of Syaoran's partner. Perhaps thinking that she now has a chance to get underneath the icy cover of the Sapphire Blade's leader, she flipped her permed golden hair over her shoulder and walked towards him nervously.

Snapping himself out of his drunkenness, Eriol soon found the fair woman take up Syaoran's seat and look at him, flashing her eyelashes in a coy manner.

"I saw your friend being lead to the dance floor by my best friend so I was wondering…"

"Sorry girl, I can't dance" said Eriol flatly, cutting her off.

The blonde woman was about to attempt to make him think otherwise, when the Kori-Ou cut her off again, this time with a stern glare. "Seriously lady, go away. Don't bother me. Go find another guy worthy of your time".

The woman looked ashamed, and stood up, hurrying away, tears falling down her face.

Eriol stared at her fleeting figure before groaning and rubbing the side of his temples.

Why wouldn't these women just leave him alone! Couldn't they see he had this look of total disinterest?

Sighing, he watched his best friend dance with the raven-haired girl before his gaze switched to the other half-drunk dancers.

Soon he found himself watching the Murasaki-Hime dance to the ending chords of 'Adelante' and he looked down at the table.

'_Man, what am I doing?_" he scolded himself before standing up and grabbing his black overcoat. He decided he had enough 'watching' for the night.

Not minding to call for Syaoran and Takashi, he pulled on his overcoat and drank the remains of his vodka bottle before calmly striding out of the nightclub, unaware of a pair of violet eyes staring after him, watching his feet walk down the entrance stairs.

Tomoyo smirked.

'_Yes, go away and never dare to enter my club again_.' she thought before her violet eyes changed from feigning positive energy to true happiness, glad that the Kori-Ou was gone.

Authors Note: So…what do you think? Oh yes still big thanks to my beta-reader.

Ok more notes for this chapter.

'Adelante' actually is a dance song done by the DJ Sash.

The girl dancing with Takashi is obviously someone resembling Chiharu.

And the girl who pulled Syaoran to the floor is someone like Meiling.

And yes there is such thing as a 'Poisoned Apple' drink, I researched that.

Um I think that's all the stuff you need to know for this chapter…ok bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Line of Fire**

Authors Note: Yay! I'm still continuing with this fic, I guess because I was told that this was one was very unique and I should continue with it. Thanks to my best friend Alanna and Chi-san :D So here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anyone, well, except the other gangs and Tomoyo's father.

"Ready to go to town Tomoyo-chan?" an auburn-haired young woman of eighteen years asked the Amethyst Wings leader, her emerald eyes glittering with excitement.

Her name was Kinomoto Sakura and she was Tomoyo's best friend ever since they met back in elementary. After hearing of the Daidouji heiress' disownment after her antics back in junior high, Sakura thought Tomoyo was done for.

It wasn't until a year later did the auburn-hair girl, still studious in high school, hear about the legendary Amethyst Wings, roaming the skies and dark alleyways of Tokyo with a headquarters set in the Shinjuku District.

What surprised Sakura the most was the leader's name which was exactly like that of her old best friend that she had lost contact with.

Finding her way to the Amethyst Wings Headquarters, Sakura was surprised to be warmly greeted by a drastically changed Tomoyo, no longer the softhearted 16-year-old girl from Junior High.

This Tomoyo had grown into a strong woman of 17 years, ready to take on everything in her path. She of course invited Sakura to join her gang, but she had to undergo severe training. She was taught how to shoot and load a gun, the use of sharp weapons and various types of martial arts.

Other members of Amethyst Wings thought Sakura was too pure to be a member of the group, and it wasn't until the complete annihilation of her father and brother by a random gang from Italy did the sweet sixteen Cherry Blossom 'die' and out came an assassin ready to do the dirty work of the AW.

Tomoyo looked through the reflection of her full-length mirror and smiled. "I'm always ready for these fights, I live for them." She said strapping a silver dagger onto her right black nylon knee-length boot and pulling her long curly hair up into a high ponytail; she hoped it wouldn't fall out.

She briefly touched the white pearl and round amethyst necklace around her neck and smiled broadly at her reflection.

Great-Grandfather Amamiya would be so proud of her. Even though her mother disapproved of her leading her own gang, Masaki Amamiya would have been the proudest of all great-grandfathers.

He saw great power in his great-granddaughter, and he knew she shouldn't waste it in ruling her mother's international company, but do something grander and exciting with her life instead.

No one knows the real reason why Tomoyo had started up her own gang; some say it was to fulfil her great-grandfather's dying wish to live her life to the fullest.

Others say it was the result of her anger towards her father's departure. But Tomoyo never mention anything about it and no one dared to ask, not even Sakura.

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder, smiling broadly, her adrenaline pumping and ready to take to the skies in her violet air speeder. "Ready Sakura-chan?"

Dressed in a violet corset, black tight pants and nylon boots, Tomoyo had the looks to kill especially with her new black fingerless elbow-length gloves.

Attached to her belt in two holsters were her prized black Beretta 92S handguns. She had retrieved them from another gangster leader after shooting him thrice in the heart. The two guns now had the famous symbol of the Amethyst Wings branded on the right side of the barrel, the purple angel wings shining brightly whenever light touches its surface.

Sakura grinned wickedly, loading up her M16A1 rifle and slinging it onto her back. "As ever Tomoyo-chan!" and the best friends left the leader's bedchambers.

Downstairs, a dozen women waited for their leader all geared up for another fight with the other competitors in the Tokyo skies.

Each had a weapon strapped down their black uniforms with a violet armband with a silver angel wings symbol showing which gang they came from and wore winged headsets; these were how the gang members kept in contact with one another.

"Ready ladies?"

All heads turned to the grand staircase where their leader ascended, her trademark grin upon her face. Beside her Sakura followed slightly bouncing in her step. It was obvious that the young women were very excited for another nightly fight.

A platinum-haired woman pumped her fist into the air. "Aye, aye Murasaki-Hime!"

Tomoyo laughed shaking her head. Ayame Kisaragi was new to the crew and she had no idea what a night fight was like.

Sakura must have read her thoughts or have been thinking the same thing for she giggled too and whispered to Tomoyo who nodded in obvious agreement, "I feel sorry for her already."

Tomoyo reached the bottom floor and was given her own headset by a woman with chin-length brown straight hair and round glasses, working on a laptop.

"Thanks Yanagisawa-san," Tomoyo smiled as the woman bowed to her, and the AW leader strapped on her headset.

"Ok ladies, headsets turned on…weaponry lock and loaded?" Tomoyo did a checklist as a chorus of "_hai's_" and "_mochiron_" echoed throughout the headquarters' main chamber.

Tomoyo smiled nodding "Then to the air speeders!"

The thirteen members cheered before dashing out to the large underground garage where all the vehicles were parked including the violet and black air speeders belonging to the Amethyst Wings.

"We'll be back in the morning, look after the girls for me Yanagisawa-san." Tomoyo told the bespectacled woman on the laptop.

Yanagisawa Naoko smiled nodding "Mochiron Murasaki-Hime" before the leader ran towards the garage.

----

"Ok, Katana-san. What have you got for me, who's on the radar tonight?" Tomoyo asked through her headset after igniting the engine of her favourite air speeder.

"We got a group of two dozen Sapphire Blades in the eastern quadrant as well as a dozen Quartz-Pink Faeries and ten Garnet Arrows in the south." a voice came through her earpiece as Tomoyo sighed.

"Ah the good ol' Blades, the whore faeries and the new arrows - I wonder why that kiddie gang is out to play?"

"Maybe they wanna play rough house" a giggly voice came through her headset and Tomoyo laughed as the roof of the garage split apart and the eight air speeders rocketed out of the secret exit of the Amethyst Wings HQ.

The night sky was pleasantly cool and Tomoyo smiled as the zephyrs whipped through her high ponytail. The moon was round and full while the brightest stars shone through the smog of Tokyo city.

"Which gang should we take out first?" Tomoyo asked her crew as she led the other eight air speeders into the heart of the city.

"Let's play bullrush with the Garnet Arrows" a voice that was easily Sakura's chirped through Tomoyo's earpiece.

The AW leader laughed again, "Alright…ladies who wants to play with the kids"

"AYE!" came a large chorus of female voices followed by laughter.

Tomoyo smiled. "Then we're heading to the southern quadrant!" And the nine air speeders swerved around the tall skyscrapers and other late night traffic to the south end of Tokyo city.

**_Meanwhile in the Northern quadrant…_**

_BOOM!_

_BOOM! _

_BOOM!_

_Whoosh!_

A sleek midnight blue air speeder dodged and spun around the other flying vehicles before rocketing up the side of a tall pyramid building, the driver's Prussian eyes glittering with fierce concentration.

Behind the dark air speeder, another air speeder came in hot pursuit except the colour was a candy pink and definitely had a feminine quality to it. The driver smirked, sky blue eyes flickering in a flirtatious manner.

"What's wrong darling, afraid of confronting me?" the driver obviously female teased through her headset.

The midnight blue air speeder in front then bounced off the peak of the building, turning upside down before heading down into the heat of the traffic on a straight 90-degree angle, the candy pink air speeder quickly following.

"Piss off Yume! I don't need this now!" a baritone voice barked from the driver of the cobalt-flying vehicle.

Dressed in the familiar black leather overcoat, a navy blue half buttoned shirt, a gold chain around his neck and belted black jeans, the driver was obviously Hiiragizawa Eriol and the driver pursuing him was the Quartz-Pink Faeries leader Sayuri Yume.

The two gangs had clashed while the Sapphire Blades was guarding the Northern Quadrant of Tokyo city. The northern part was mainly SB territory and if any other gang ventured in, there was hell to pay, but being the daring soul that she was; Sayuri Yume leads her squadron of Quartz-Faeries into the territory owned by the mighty Sapphire Blades. The other reason why she came here was because it was just the previous month when she was in a 'relationship' with the SB leader and she wanted him back!

Back then Eriol of course was only driven by his lust towards the gorgeous pink-headed leader and they had an affair for two weeks. But Eriol, never believing in long-term relationships, dumped the shocked then furious Yume on the Friday night of the third week.

It had driven Yume to pure rage and desperation that led to Eriol labelling her as the 'clingy ex-girlfriend'.

Eriol groaned as he checked his revision mirror. Truly the Quartz-Pink Faery leader was still in hot pursuit of him.

"Doesn't she know the meaning of 'We're over'?" he exclaimed to himself.

Pulling up from the midst of the air traffic and whizzing past other insulting drivers, Eriol flew around a tall building before screaming into his headset's microphone "Syaoran! Where the hell is your elite team? I need back up! Yume isn't leaving me alone!"

From his earpiece, the 19-year-old man heard laughter and he heard Syaoran speak in rapid Cantonese, "Definitely the clingy ex… I called for them ten minutes ago, but you do know Eriol that the Northern Quadrant is huge and the elite team don't know where the hell you are!"

"I'm in Sector 5.6 in the financial district. I thought you have my coordinates?" Eriol frowned staring at the radar on his dashboard.

He then heard his best friend swear switching back to Japanese. "_Kuso_! That explains the beeping, some random Faery knocked out my radar screen!"

Eriol sighed. "_Ki ni suru na_, I think I have lost her"

"You wish _Aijin_!" he heard a female voice snap and he looked over his shoulder.

"Actually Syaoran get your elite team here, quick! She's found me!" Eriol shouted into his little microphone before rocketing up and off the side of the building.

"Dude! Just shoot her for Kami's sake" Syaoran snapped back.

Eriol groaned "Fine! Whatever!" before turning around and charging up his air speeder's laser guns. Fingers placed on the triggers, Eriol gave a Cressy salute to the suddenly halted candy pink air speeder.

"Ja Yume!" Eriol smirked before firing upon the air speeder. Yume's mouth became a round 'o' as she screamed "_Hiretsukan_!" before her air speeder was hit and the smoking flying vehicle fell towards Terran ground.

The Sapphire Blades leader dusted off his hand with a smirk still upon his face. "Ok Syaoran where the hell is the rest of the squad? Lead Faery has fallen!"

"We're in the heart of the Northern quadrant, but you better come here quickly. Takashi has just announced we're receiving company."

Eriol raised an eyebrow as he flew towards the quadrant centre.

"Nani? Pissed off faeries that seek vengeance for their leader?" he then laughed loudly as he continued to dodge the air traffic in order to meet his gang's members. Syaoran's voice on the other end didn't carry the same amusement "Actually no…Takashi said its Code Violet".

Eriol's Prussian eyes widened. "She wouldn't dare!" he spat angrily into his mic.

"Oh she is daring! And she's got 11 of her members with her, I think she's asking for something" Syaoran replied.

Eriol smirked "A dozen against two dozen, what the hell is Murasaki-Hime thinking?"

----

By the time Eriol got to the Northern quadrant hub, Eriol was stupefied. Instead of _23_ other members awaiting his orders, there were only 14 males left including Syaoran and Takashi.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Eriol asked as he parked his air speeder in the centre of the circle. He stood up on his speeder's seat and looked around. Most of the air speeders had burnt, charcoal dents upon their metal surfaces and most of the boys looked quite tired out, black in the faces from the smoking carcasses they had shot down. Obviously his gang had gone through a tough battle.

Takashi folded his arms, sitting in his own air speeder. "You were right about those faeries seeking vengeance as soon as Sayuri's line was cut off from their communications. Their battle vigour intensified and all of us were fighting for our lives. We lost the other nine boys in the fight, if it weren't for Syaoran's elite team we all would have been dead!"

Behind Syaoran's ocean blue air speeder, eight other air speeders hovered each with a masked driver. Their air speeders were black but they had the symbol of Syaoran's family and the Sapphire Blades engraved on the bonnet of their speeders.

They were the legendary Elite team that Eriol was talking about. They were each named after a Chinese element, _Huo_- Fire, _Shui_- Water, _Fong_-Wind, _Tu_- Earth, _Jin_- Gold, _Mu_- Wood, _Lei_- Thunder and _Shang_- Lightning.

Eight men from the age of mid-twenties to late forties all related to Syaoran. Some his cousins, others his uncles and they served the Sapphire Blades proudly even if the leader wasn't a Li.

Eriol bowed his head low "The Sapphire Blades and I are indebted to you."

One of the men, Huo, stood up in his air speeder and bowed back. "No need Kori-Ou, we serve you. There is no need for indebts"

Eriol smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Suddenly the siren on Takashi's radar started going on and off and he turned his head to the screen. He frowned. "Err…. Eriol…"

"Nani?" Eriol sat back down and turned to the concerned man.

Takashi swallowed down a lump in his throat "Um we got--"

"Konbawa Sapphire Blades!" a familiar woman's voice shouted, feigning happiness from behind the assembled group.

The Elite team quickly locked their air speeder's canons on a potential target as Eriol sighed looking down at his own radar. "_Youkoso_ Murasaki-Hime, what brings you to my quadrant," he then asked in an eerie calm manner.

Behind the protected circle, Tomoyo laughed in her air speeder. "Your quadrant Kori-Ou! Your quadrant my foot, this area never belonged to you Hiiragizawa!" she then snapped angrily folding her arms.

Eriol chuckled quietly to himself "Aww, your pissed off Daidouji, because you don't have your own area to dominate"

"Iie, _zen-zen_!" Tomoyo shook her head snarling. Still she was staring at the back of the Sapphire Blades' leader.

"Well do you want this quad?" Eriol asked quietly.

Tomoyo arched an eyebrow. "No way! I came out to see what trouble I could start here"

"You and your girls you mean," Eriol corrected her before silently flicking a switch on his dashboard sending a secret message to his crew.

Syaoran smirked at the received message unaware of the Murasaki-Hime's best friends' emerald eyes watching him cautiously. He nodded switching on more buttons and turned his hidden laser gun onto a target.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "Yes, my girls and I; whatever Hiiragizawa. So am I going to see your face and let this chit chat stop and we can start this fight or is there something else you want to know?"

Eriol now grinned wickedly to himself as he placed his hands on the trigger of his air speeder and was ready to press down when he heard someone shriek "Murasaki-Hime it's a trap!"

Eriol's Prussian eyes swerved around only to see a platinum-blonde girl he had never seen before pointing at the other positioned SB members.

Tomoyo looked around only to hear the release of several laser guns "Kuso! That _Chikushoume_" only to drive her air speeder up high out of the way of several lasers directed by the Sapphire Blades.

"Ok the boys wanna play dirty, girls let's give them dirty!" Tomoyo ordered into her headset.

"Aye, aye!" was the response from her gang as the fight began.

Authors Note: Woo-hoo seven pages for this chapter, I am so proud with myself and once again big thanking to my beta-reader :D

Ok as you probably all noticed there is a lot of Japanese words thrown in, ehehe ; well below is their translations, hope it helps!

**Mochiron**- Of course

**Kuso**- Shit

**Ki ni suru na**- Never mind

**Aijin**- Lover

**Kami**- God

**Ja**- Bye

**Hiretsukan**- Bastard

**Youkoso**- Nice to meet you

**Zen-zen**- never

**Chikushoume**- Son of a bitch

Ok I think that's it...yeah it is, alright see you next chapter :D

* * *


End file.
